Friends or Foes
by Aly123
Summary: This is a non-realistic story about two spies Ben and go from the real world to the world of Naruto. Please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Settings:

City- this is where the story starts. It looks like New York City.

Forest- this is where Ben first ends up. It is also where he is told about what is going on. It also is the location of the Leaf village and the Ninja academy.

Desert- this is where Maria first ends up. It is also where she is told about what is going on. It also is the location of the Sand village.

Ninja academy- located in the Leaf village. This is where the battles between the sand sibling and the leaf team take place.

Characters:

Maria/Temari, Ben/Shikamaru, Ino, Orochimaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kankuro, Gaara, and Hokage.

Chapter 1

One day top-secret spy agents Maria and Ben were walking the city streets then they go pass each other. They feel as though they have met before. They just have one slight problem. They don't know if they really do know each other.  
Maria thought, "Do I know him?"  
Ben thought, "Do I know her?"  
Maria thought, "Where would I have met him?"  
Ben thought, "I don't remember meeting her."  
The lights flicker on the block and then they suddenly blackout.

When the lights (the sun) come back on (Maria and Ben were basically knocked out) the two find themselves in a completely different "worlds". Maria in the desert and Ben in the forest.  
In the desert  
Maria thought, "Were am I?"  
In the forest  
Ben thought, "were am I?"  
Back in the desert, Gaara and Kankuro see Maria and go towards her  
Gaara said, "There you are."  
Kankuro said, "We've been looking every were for you."  
Maria said, "You have?"  
Gaara said, "Of cores we have."  
Back in the forest Naruto is walking and sees Ben and goes to see what he is doing.  
Naruto said, "Hay Shikamaru. What are you doing out here?"  
Ben said, "Are you talking to me?"  
Naruto said, "Yes you, silly. Did you hit your head or something? lets get you back to the village."  
Naruto walks away and Ben gets up and follows.  
Back in the desert  
Kankuro said, "Why would we be looking for you? your are "sister"."  
Maria said, "I am?"  
Gaara said, "Yeah, Tamari. Did you fall off a camole or get hit in the head by one?"  
Kankuro said, "Gaara, that's mean. lets just get to the village now.  
The boys help Maria up and the three walk away.

Later, Maria (who has been inform that her name is Tamari), Kankuro, and Gaara are in there house. The mailman walks to the door and knocks. Kankuro answers it.  
The Mailman said, "Here is your Ninja mail."  
Kankuro said, "Thanks."  
The mailman leaves and Kankuro closes the door.  
Gaara said, "What we get today?"  
Kankuro said, "Just an invitation to the Ninja Academy."  
Gaara said, "Oh."  
Tamari said, "Let me see that."  
She reads it, then sits there staring at the boys.  
Gaara said, "What?"  
Kankuro said, "What is it?"  
Gaara said, "Why are you staring at us?"  
Tamari said, "Because we have to be there by tomorrow morning. We need to leave now!  
So they pack there things and start heading for the door.

Ben (who has been informed that his name is Shikamaru), Naruto, Sakura, Saske, and Kakashi. The Mailman walks to the door but before he can knock Sakura opens it.  
The Mailman said, "Here is your Ninja mail."  
Sakura said, "Sorry. I'm leaving. Give it to them."  
She then walks past him and goes towards her own house.  
The Mailman said, "Here is your ninja mail."  
He gives it to Saske and leaves.  
Saske read it then said, "We have to go to the Academy tomorrow."  
Naruto said, "We? You mean all of? including Kakashi?"  
Saske said, "Yeah. Including him."  
Kakashi said, "So, who's going to tell Sakura?"  
The other boys look at him.  
Kakashi said, "Fine. I'll do it."  
Kakashi leaves his house and walks towards Sakura's house.  
Shikamaru said, "So, what does it say we are going to be doing there?"  
Saske said, "I don't know. It just says that we are to report to the Academy tomorrow morning."  
Naruto said, "Cool, Secrets!"  
Saske said, "That's probably why they did not tell us what was going on" as he points at Naruto.  
Shikamaru said, "Yeah, I guess so."  
Naruto said, "Hay, That's not nice!"  
Saske said, "Hay is for horses."  
Naruto- Hey!  
Shikamaru said, "Just let it go."  
Naruto said, "Fine."  
Saske laughs.  
Naruto said, "Whats so funny?"  
Saske said, I find it funny that you take orders for him." As he points at Shikamaru. "He's just as dumb as you are!"  
Naruto said, "No he's not. Stop being so mean!"  
Shikamaru said, "It's fine Naruto. I don't care."  
Naruto said, "But I do."  
Saske said, "Oh yeah? Prove it!"  
Naruto said, "Fine! I will!"  
Naruto runs towards Saske and Saske runs outside.  
Shikamaru said, "Guys! don't... Oh, never mind."

Chapter 2

The sand sibling (Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro) have arrived at the leaf village. Temari wants to go to the academy to see what is going on but the boys are more interested in food. So they go there separate ways. Trying to remember which way she went so she would not get lost o the way back. Unfortunately she took a wrong turn before actually getting to the academy and she ended up at the rink (the rink is a battle field, usually were ninjas practice or a "for fun" battle will happen). She walks into the field to see if she can find someone to help her.  
Temari said, "Hello. Is anyone here.  
Not knowing that Shikamaru and Sakura were battling, she continued walking. Though she soon found herself in the middle of there battle. Sakura was running at her. By the time Sukura saw her there was no stopping. Hopping for the best both girls close there eyes hopping for the best. After waiting a moment or two the girls open there eyes. They find that they are almost touching, standing face to face in a up right position.  
Temari said, "What... What happened?"Sakura said, "How come we didn't crash? Not that I'm complaining."  
Shikamaru said, "I grabbed both of you using my Shadow jutsu. You got lucky Sakura (looks at Sakura), miss (looks at Temari)."  
Temari said, "The name Temari. And thank you very much sir."  
Shikamaru said, "The names Shikamaru. And your welcome."  
Sakura said, "Were were you off to in such a hurry anyway?"  
Temari and, "Well I was on my way to the academy and ended up here. Then I was looking for some help."  
Shikamaru said, "We can take you there. We are headed there as well."  
Temari said, "Thanks again."

Shikamaru and Sakura leave with Temari Fallowing closely so as not to get lost again. Then Naruto, Kakashi, Saske, Gaara, and Kankuro come running towards them. Sake is in the lead.  
Saske said, "Hold up guys. Naruto. We found the girls on are way to the acadamy after all."  
Naruto said, "Hey! Why did you single me out?"  
Saske said, "Because your a girl!"  
Kakashi holds Naruto back using only one hand.  
Saske said, "See what I mean."  
Temari said, "Hey! Did you just call the three of us girls?" addressing Saske  
Saske said, "Yeah. You are a girl... right? Because if your not yell at your guy friends over there." as he points to Gaara and Kankuro.  
Tamari said, "You do realize that Shikamaru is a guy right?"  
Saske said, "Guys are.. well not Shikamaru and Naruto."  
Naruto said, "I'll get you for that later!"  
Temari said, "Take it back!" adressing Saske again  
Saske said, "Why? What does it matter to you what I call him?"  
Tamari said, "It so happens that if he wasn't so smart Sakura and I could be in serius pain right now."  
Gaara said, what do you mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sand sibling (Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro) have arrived at the leaf village. Temari wants to go to the academy to see what is going on but the boys are more interested in food. So they go there separate ways. Trying to remember which way she went so she would not get lost o the way back. Unfortunately she took a wrong turn before actually getting to the academy and she ended up at the rink (the rink is a battle field, usually were ninjas practice or a "for fun" battle will happen). She walks into the field to see if she can find someone to help her.  
Temari said, "Hello. Is anyone here.  
Not knowing that Shikamaru and Sakura were battling, she continued walking. Though she soon found herself in the middle of there battle. Sakura was running at her. By the time Sukura saw her there was no stopping. Hopping for the best both girls close there eyes hopping for the best. After waiting a moment or two the girls open there eyes. They find that they are almost touching, standing. "Sakura said, "How come we didn't crash? Not that I'm complaining."  
Shikamaru said, "I grabbed both of you using my Shadow jutsu. You are lucky i was sitting here Sakura (looks at Sakura), miss (looks at Temari)."  
Temari said, "The name Temari. And thank you very much sir."  
Shikamaru said, "The names Shikamaru. And your welcome."  
Sakura said, (looking at Temari) "Where were you off to in such a hurry anyway?"  
Temari and, "Well I was on my way to the academy and ended up here. Then I was looking for some help."  
Shikamaru said, "We can take you there. We are headed there as well."  
Temari said, "Thanks again."

Shikamaru and Sakura leave with Temari Fallowing closely so as not to get lost again. Then Naruto, Kakashi, Saske, Gaara, and Kankuro come running towards them. Saske is in the lead.  
Saske said, "Hold up guys. Naruto. We found the girls on are way to the acadamy after all."  
Naruto said, "Hey! Why did you single me out?"  
Saske said, "Because your a girl!"  
Kakashi holds Naruto back using only one hand.  
Saske said, "See what I mean."  
Temari said, "Did you just call the three of us girls?" addressing Saske  
Saske said, "Yeah. You are a girl... right? Because if your not yell at your guy friends over there." as he points to Gaara and Kankuro.  
Tamari said, "You do realize that Shikamaru is a guy right?"  
Saske said, "Guys are.. well not Shikamaru and Naruto."  
Naruto said, "I'll get you for that later!"  
Naruto is still being held back by Kakashi  
Temari said, "Take it back!" addressing Saske again  
Saske said, "Why? What does it matter to you what I call him?" (looks at Shikamaru)  
Tamari said, "It so happens that if he wasn't so smart Sakura and I could be in serious pain right now."  
Gaara said, what do you mean?"


End file.
